Annuel Sleepover for the Ten Genin
by EvilerThanYou
Summary: An annuel sleepover is held now a Sasuke's house. What happens when Kurinai suggests them to play Truth or Dare? SasuHina NaruSaku NaruHina KibaHina NejiTenTen ShikaIno R&R Ten genin because me in the story too! I'm only in stories occasionally. LAST CHAP
1. Sleepover at Sasuke's House

**Let's just hope I don't erase this story. Don't ask why I'm erasing a lot. It's personal. Well, read for god's sake.**

** MEH!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I already told you. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! God...**

**"Okay! It's time!" Tsumii(Myself) announced. "It's the sleepover of the year. It's always placed at someones house. And this year it's at Sasuke Uchiha's house." Then, Kurinai's voice appeared. "I'm sorry for all shy ones, but all genin must attend. MUST ATTEND GOT IT?! Now if you have any questions meet me in my office and I might answer your questions sence your too dumb to know the answer to." The speaker cut off. It made a cracky sound. The rookie nine entered Kurinais office. Tsumii was filing papers in the corner. "Well, well, well. They're were dumb people that had questions." Kurinai rolled her eyes. (Sorry if Kurinai sounds not like herself. It was Tsunade but Tsumii and Tsunade I thought would mix people up. Try saying Tsumii Tsunade 5 times fast. It took me 27 tries to get it right) "Why is it at my house?" Sasuke said ignoring her insult. "Because I said so. And what I say goes. Deal with it!" Kurinai replied. This wasn't what Sasuke had in mind. "So, I never had at my house before and I don't know what to do." Sasuke said. He wasn't happy about this at all. Know way did Sasuke want all the genin stay over at his house for a whole night. "Well, all you really have to do is make stuff for you to do for the day. There is no time limit to how long you want to stay up or anything. Just have fun." Kurinai instructed. She shrugged. "How am I supposed to have fun with all these dobes! Plus, there are fangirls coming through my doorway also!" Sasuke yelled. Random fangirls behind him floated with heart eyes and a bunch pretty flowers and sparkes filling the background. Soon, it turned back to normal. "Play truth or dare or something." She suggested. Everyone sweatdropped. "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Ino yelled happily showing her fist to the cieling. **

**Later, Sakura arrived at Sasuke's house. "Oh, Sakura. Come in." Sasuke answered. Sakura lead herself to the couch. She sat down. "So, who else is here?" Sakura asked. "You're the first one to arrive." He answered handing her a cup of cocoa.(A/N: The only reason I put cocoa there is because i'm having some right now. YUM! Oh and it's also snowing.) **_"Yes! This is my chance for me and Sasuke kun to be alone! THIS IS MY CHANCE!" _**Sakura thought smiling deviosly. Sasuke sat down beside her inches away, though. "What do you want to do until everyone else comes?" Sakura asked scooting closer to him. "Hm. I don't know." Sasuke replied scooting a little farther away. She sat her cup on a table and stood up. "Where's your bathroom?" Sakura asked. "Down the hall." Sasuke instructed pointing to the direction. He took a sip of his cocoa. Sakura walked down the hallway and ebtered the bathroom. She locked the door. "He looks so cute drinking from a tea cup." Sakura said softly. The doorbell rang. Sasuke opened it. "Oh come in, Hinata." Hinata bowed. "Th-Thank you, S-Sasuke s-san." She walked in the house. Hinata wore a long blue skirt and a white top that showed her shoulders. Also, she wore black boots. "Why are you so dressed up?" Sasuke asked glaring at her shoulders. "O-Oh, It w-was my mothers o-outfit when she went to h-her f-first s-sleepover." Hinata explained. Sasuke stared at her face. "S-Sasuke? Why are you staring at me? Is th-there something wr-wrong?" She asked. Sasuke snapped back and blushed. "Sorry. I-I-um-sorry." Sasuke turned his head the opposite direction. Hinata sat next to him and their hips touched. Sasuke blushed harder. Sakura walked out of the bathroom with a short pink skirt and a darker pink tank top. She wore red high heeled boots. Sasuke looked at her and twitched. **_"Help me!" _**Sasuke thought to himself. He was scared to be alone in a house with two pretty girls. Soon, the doorbell rang again. Sasuke opened it desperate not to be another pretty girl. There he saw Ino and TenTen also dressed up in nice clothes. "Oh, c-come in." Sasuke replied twitching. **_"WHY?!" _**He desperatly thought. **

**Finally, everyone arrived and Sasuke felt more confident with his same gender to talk to. Tsumii was also there sence she is a genin too. (A/N: HA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA MISS THIS?! NO WAY!) "SO! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE NOW!" Ino yelled. "No way!" Sasuke retorted. "Come on Sasuke! Or are you just scared?" Naruto said. "God! Fine." Sasuke gave in. "Okay. Truth or Dare, Sakura?" Ino asked. "Um, let's start with truth." Sakura aswered. "Okay. Um." Ino thought. "Is it really Sasuke that you love?" Everyone scooted in closer. "OF COURSE!" Sakura lied. She really had feelings for Naruto also. "Truth or Dare, Kiba?" Sakura asked. "DARE!" Kiba screamed in reply. "Okay. I dare you to tell the person you love in here how you feel about her or even him." Everyone bended closer to the center. "I can do anything!" Kiba blushed nervously. He scooted closer to Hinata and blushed harder. He started pointing his fingers like her. "Hinata? After the few first months being in the same team together, I developed a love for you. You're really nice and beautiful. I-I love y-you." Kiba looked down and shivered. Hinata kissed him on the cheek. "That's r-really sweet of y-you." Hinata said. Kiba knew by the way she replied she didn't really like him back, but that kiss was something he would never forget. "Shino! Truth or Dare?!" Kiba asked having his confidence back. "Truth." He coldly replied. "Okay. Do love anyone?" Kiba asked. "No." Shino replied again. "Are you s-" Kiba was cut off. "I'm sure." Shino finished. "Truth or Dare?" Shino asked pointing at Naruto. "DARE! BRING IT ON!" Naruto confidently replied. "I dare you to kiss two girls of your choosing. One on the cheek and on on the lips." The dare was on. Naruto stood up and looked down thinking. **_"I want to kiss Sakura chan, but who else?" _**Naruto thought to himself. He looked at Hinata. Naruto walked towards Sakura and sat down. "Please don't punch me if I at least kiss you on the cheek." Sakura nodded yes. Naruto pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek. He stopped after five seconds. Naruto glanced at Hinata who wasn't paying attention. She was to into pointing her fingers. Naruto walked towards her. He sat down. Naruto softly put both of his hands on Hinata's cheeks. Hinata noticed as soo as he started touching her. He leaned in closer to her and suddenly their lips touched. Naruto pushed harder. Hinata blushed. Naruto blushed. Everyone oohed and awwed. After a minute, Naruto broke the kiss. There was a glimpse of lipstick that was rubbed on Naruto lips. Kiba started to tear. "NO!" Kiba cried softly. Hinata blushed alot! Naruto sat back down and the game continued.**

**"Truth or Dare, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Um...Dare." Sasuke replied. He didn't want to say truth or it would make him sissy. "I dare you to sit down and hold hands with the one you love the most in this room. And hold up your hands so we all know who it is." Sasuke blushed. All his fangirls made a space for him to sit. He walked up to Kiba and glared at him. Kiba moved for Sasuke. Sasuke sat down there and slowly grabbed Hinata's hand. He held their hands up in the air and everyone gasped. Hinata looked up at him and blushed. Sasuke looked down and blushed too. "Truth or Dare, Neji?" Sasuke asked. "Dare." Neji didn't want to be a sissy either. "I dare you to admit your feelings for who ever you love physiclly." Sasuke dared. "What do you mean?" Neji asked. "I mean with your lips." Sasuke explained. Everyone gasped Tenten and Neji blushed. What shalll happen next?**

**----------**

**Review.**


	2. The Mixed and The Tempted

**Spongebob took out his jellyfish net and started wacking Squidward with it. Spongebob has gone evil! He-wrong story? Oh.; Sorry. Um...Awkward. Here's the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I want to.**

**------------------**

**Neji looked around the room looking for the person. "Where is she?" He asked himself. He looked at Tsumii. She was wearing a black gown and her hair in buns like TenTen. Neji walked towards her but she didn't notice. She was focused on how disgusting Chouji looked eating his potato chips. Tsumii thought she was going to throw up. In a sudden flinch, Tsumii felt a something warm and wet planted on her right cheek. Everyone gasped. **

**"So, you like Tsumii?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face.**

**"Tsumii?" Neji asked. Confusingly, he looked at the girl. She had blonde hair with a tint of black. She didn't have redish pinkish hair. Neji blushed embarrisingly. Tsumii blushed because, hey, you would blush too. **

**"You have a thing for the new girl, huh?" Sasuke asked almost laughing. **

**"NO! I love TenTen!" Neji yelled. He put his hands to his mouth. He wished he would've shut up by then. TenTen started to blush speechless. Neji ran to TenTen and gave her a big, warm kiss on the lips. Oohs and awws were in the air. Suddenly, a slow song appeared from the radio. "Truth or Dare, Sasuke?" Neji asked.**

**"Dare." Sasuke ain't no sissy. At least, that's what people think. **

**"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DARES?!" Naruto yelled. **

**"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke replied cooly.**

**"I dare you to...slow dance with Sak-" Neji was cut off when Ino stepped in the circle. **

**"NO! ME! SLOW DANCE WITH ME!" Ino yelled commandingly. **

**"Tsumii." Neji finished.**

**"WHA?! HIM?! That's it. It's gone way too far now." Tsumii protested.**

**"No way am I dancing with THAT freak!" Sasuke insulted. Tsumii looked at him with a mad face. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the face. Noses touching.**

**"Who are you calling a freak?" Tsumii asked.**

**"You!" Sasuke replied pushing her away. **

**"I am sick and tired of being pushed around like I am the enemy here!" Tsumii retorted. She stood up in the middle of the circle. Sasuke stood up and went in the circle also.**

**"Who says you aren't, freak?!" Sasuke retorted back.**

**"EMO!" Tsumii back talked pointing at him.**

**"Emo? What makes you think I'm emo?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Uck! Do I have to go through the lecture?! You don't care about anything but revenge!" Tsumii started.**

**"Revenge is important to me!" Sasuke replied.**

**"I know! That doesn't mean you have to push people around!" Tsumii yelled.**

**"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! They all get in my way!" Sasuke yelled back.**

**"The world doesn't always revolve around you, you know!" Tsumii directed.**

**"I'm not saying it does! My whole clan was killed and I am in so much pain and-" Sasuke was cut off.**

**"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE ALONE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH NO FAMILY!" Tsumii struck back also tearing. Her hair had fallen out of buns and flowed with the way she yelled.**

**"Huh?" Sasuke confused. Of course, because he only thinks about himself.**

**"Naruto doesn't have a family! Neither does Gaara! Sure he has his brother and sister but they are to scared of him to love him back!" Tsumii said slower still panting.**

**"WHAY ARE YOU UPSET OVER THEM?!" Sasuke asked mean like, though.**

**"BECAUSE THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO ME! I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY EITHER!" Tsumii yelled bursting in tears. She fell to her knees and panted while crying. Everyone was surprised at the fight. (I have a family in real life. Don't worry.)**

**"The dare?" Shikamaru asked.**

**"Oh yeah. DARE! NOW!" Naruto yelled demanding for the dare to become reality. Everyone started chanting "dare" except Ino and Sakura who were mad. Tsumii gulped and put her hands in position. After this fight she was never going to forgive him. (Btw, Not TsumiiXSasuke or NejiXTsumii. I just thought I needed to be important too.) Sasuke pt hi hands sort of on her waist and sort of on her back. Sasuke was slowly going farther down and was stopped by the length of her hair. Her hair is as long until the start of her bottom.**

**"You go any lower you're dead!" Tsumii threatened.**

**"Ew. Why would I do that?" Sasuke lied. He hasn't been this close to a girl in his life unless it was his fangirls. Tsumii started twitching when Sasuke smiled. (NO! SASUKE ISN'T IN LOVE WITH HER! NO HE IS NOT! NOW STOP PRESSURING ME!) Sasuke was tempted and started lowering his hands. Tsumii noticed.**

**"YOU PERV!" She yelled kicking him in the stomache. Sasuke fell down and dropped dead. Not dead. Fainted dead. Everyone sweatdropped while Tsumii sat in a little corner with her knees to her chin.(No. Sasuke isn't a perv. He was, well, I don't know. I'm too lazy to erase now! Pretend it never happened. If you want.) "Let's stop playing now." Tsumii breaking the silence. Everyone agreed and got up. They all just started talking in corners or on couches.**

**---------**

**Review or I'll kill you! No flames.**


	3. The Last and The Long

**Soon, Sakura approached Sasuke with a sad expression on her face. "Sasuke kun? I'm sorry for being such a bother." Sakura apoligised.**

**"Bother?" Sasuke asked.**

**"As in, fangirlish." Sakura looked down.**

**"Oh. Well, thanks for your apoligy." Sasuke replied walking away. Sakura pulled his shoulder to turn around to her face. What she didn't excpect was that he tripped. (It happened like this in an episode only it was Naruto and Sakura) Sasuke grabbed on to her and held their bodies close. Their lips almost touching. Suddenly, a whistle was heard.**

**"Woohoo! Go Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke looked and noticed how close he was to Sakura. He blushed a lot and so did Sakura.**

**"Sasuke?" Sakura asked under her breath.**

**"H-Hn?" Sasuke replied nervously. Sakura leaned in closer.**

**"I've been waiting for this my whole life." And their lips almost touched when Naruto ran and slipped. Sasuke tripped over Naruto and fell the opposite way of Sakura. He hit the ground and grunted a bit. Sakura punched Naruto in the face.**

**"BAKA!" Sakura yelled.**

**"But Sakura chan?" Naruto asked.**

**"But what? You ruined my chance to kiss Sasuke! THE Sasuke." Sakura explained.**

**"I love you!" Naruto replied. Sakura awestruck. Sasuke, well, hurt. Naruto got up to his feet. He blushed. Sakura kissed him on the cheek.**

**"Naruto, that's so sweet." Sakura replied blushing also.**

**"So, you don't like me back, huh?" Naruto asked dissapointed.**

**"Not yet I don't. But maybe ONE day." Sakura answered. (How did it get all happy all of the sudden) Sasuke saw a hand in front of him.**

**"N-Need a hand?" Hinata asked politly.**

**"Thank you." Sasuke thanked. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up to his feet. **

**"You can let go now." Hinata suggested.**

**"Oh, yeah." Sasuke removed his hand and blushed. He looked at his hand for a while as Hinata walked away.**

**"OH! SASUKE KUUN! I KNEW YOU WOULD BACK AWAY FOR ME!" Ino yelled out hugging him. Sasuke turned around and punched her in the face.**

**"Are you crazy?" Shikamaru asked not excpecting any answer. He held Ino in his arms and layed her on the couch.**

**"I don't want people hugging me." Sasuke replied. Shikamaru looked at him.**

**"That does not mean you need to push them around!" Shikamaru retorded. Sasuke remembered what Tsumii said earlier. He walked towards Ino and rubbed where he punched her.**

**"I'm sorry." He apologised. Then, Sasuke walked towards Tsumii in a corner. Tsumii looked at him.**

**"What do you want?" Tsumii asked.**

**"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier." Sasuke said.**

**"What did you say?" Tsumii asked sarcasticlly.**

**"I said you were a freak and I shouldn't have." Sasuke looked down at his feet.**

**"Oh yeah. I'm sorry for calling you emo also." Tsumii apoligized.**

**"And I'm also sorry for-" Sasuke was cut off when Tsumii's finger closed his lips.**

**"That's okay." Tsumii didn't want to be reminded.**

**"You want to do the dare over again?" Sasuke asked.**

**"No thank you. Yet, I think Hinata wants to dance with someone." Tsumii pointed at Hinata.**

**"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked pointing at Hinata also. Tsumii looked and saw Kiba and Hinata dancing. She looked and saw Naruto and Sakura dancing, Neji and TenTen dancing, Chouji and a potato chip bag dancing, and Ino and Shinkamaru on the couch talking to each other. **

**"I have no one to dance with." Sasuke instructed.**

**"Fine." Tsumii gave in looking down. Put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders.**

**"Why did you ask me?" Tsumii asked.**

**"I don't know." Sasuke said. Tsumii let go of him.**

**"This is getting too awkward. Sorry." Tsumii said waving her hands.**

**"Oh." Sasuke looked down.**

**"I-I gotta go." Tsumii said and walked off. Sasuke looked around the room.**

**"Who do I dance with now?" Sasuke asked himself. An hour went by and the clock struck ten o'clock. Everyone was getting their sleeping arrangements ready. It went Tsumii, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, TenTen and Shino and Rock Lee slept on the two couches.**

**"Yeah! I get the edge!" Tsumii bragged. She took the left end sence Tenten got the right. It was time to get pajamahs on. JAMMIES!**

**Evryone got in their beds and went to sleep.**

**The next morning came along and only Tsumii got up. She was cooking eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes. Yummy. Later, Kiba woke up to the smell. He walked to the kitchen and saw Tsumii all dressed and looked non tired.**

**"What time did you get up?' Kiba asked.**

**"I don't know." Tsumii replied.**

**"What are you making?" Kiba also asked.**

**"Breakfast." Tsumii answered. She handed him a plate of food. Kiba grabbed it and put it on the table. He sat down and started eating. Tsumii sat down across from him but didn't have a plate. Not even a drink.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" Kiba asked.**

**"No." Tsumii answered.**

**"You had breakfast already?" Kiba asked again.**

**"No." Tsumii answered again.**

**"You know I saw Neji hugging TenTen in his sleep last night." Kiba smirked.**

**"Heh. They were meant for each other." Tsumii smirked also.**

**"You know what else?" Kiba aske.**

**"What?" Tsumii answered with a question.**

**"You sleep talk." Kiba answered.**

**"What did I say?" Tsumii asked.**

**"You kept saying something about warmth and love." Kiba replied.**

**"Oh. I thought it would be something embarrasing." She replied too.**

**"Whatever." Kiba answered as he dug into his pancakes. Soon, everyone else woke up and had their breakfast. They all packed up and headed to Kurinai's office. They knocked on the door. Kurinai opened it and let the ten genin inside.**

**"So, how did it go?" Kurinai asked.**

**"Fine, I guess." Sasuke replied.**

**"I almost kissed Sasuke!" Sakura glouted.**

**"Neji and TenTen made out with each other." Shikamaru calmly siad. TenTen and Neji blushed.**

**"OOH! And Sasuke and Tsumii slow danced." Rock Lee pointed out. Tsumii turned completely red. She did not want to be reminded. It was a dare anyways. No way did it mean anything. Sasuke turned away as he blushed too.**

**"Well, well, well, the Uchiha accually slow danced with a GIRL. How surprising." Kurinai said.**

**"It was a dare." Sasuke directed.**

**"Oh my bad." Kurinai sarcasticlly replied. She looked at the tomatoe like Tsumii.**

**"Did you enjoy it?" She asked.**

**"No. Not at all." Tsumii replied. Ino took Sasuke's shoulder.**

**"That means you're still mine! YAY!" Ino cutley annoyed him. Rock Lee pranced around like a firly girly suger plum princess for no reason. Tsumii smacked him upside his head to make him stop. Soon, everything went back to normal. Missions, training, fights, and other ninja stuff. To some it was like it never happened. And to others they will never forget. Now, Sasuke knows never to try to touch a girls butt or he'll have a shoe shuved through his gut. And Rock Lee knows not to dance in public. Some relationships have changed and some are just forgotten. Yet, that sleepover day will be passed down to kids and kid's kids and so on. Remember that and your kids won't end up having a shoe shuved through their gut. The End**

**THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! (Blows Kisses)**


End file.
